


【沃庄】莫乌比斯环的赏味期

by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O, 假面骑士zio
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz, 沃庄
Kudos: 2





	【沃庄】莫乌比斯环的赏味期

世界再一次重塑了，只是这一次21个地球都通向了前进的道路。常磐庄吾放弃了唾手可得的力量，重新成为了“平凡”的高中生。书中是这样记载的，不，这是只有woz还记得的，曾经发生过的事情。现在，又重新回到了他们不知道多少次的初遇。从飞电或人的时代回来后，庄吾消除了geiz和月读的记忆，woz以相隔一人的标准的从者的距离，默默的观察着庄吾。时间重启的日子并不算长，但庄吾，geiz和月读完全给woz展现了另外一幅模样。他们三个人可以毫无芥蒂的嬉笑，一起因为迟到悄悄溜进教室，开着无关痛痒的玩笑，心里藏着青涩的秘密。也许这就是18岁该有的样子，woz没有这种经历，只能通过观察来推断这个时代的一切。woz微微垂下视线，庄吾的衣服下摆随着威风摆动，就像woz此刻的思绪，摇摆而漂泊。从很久以前，两人之间只剩下了长久的沉寂，浮夸的庆贺中，不仅含有他的祝福还有他的逃避。庄吾是个聪明而又细腻的王，在知道得不到答案的情况下再也不去深究woz的想法。

也许那份“平凡”才是他想要的生活呢？这份猜测让woz徘徊在光之森的天台上，记录着新的“逢魔降临录”，没等到woz得到臆想中的答案，历史再一次被修改了，沉睡的王醒来，辅佐官扮演着曾经的王期许的他。

回家的路，两个人一前一后走过不知多少遍，闭上眼庄吾的步幅，鞋落地的角度，扬起的尘土，都精确的出现在脑海里。今天转角处的面包店，没有散发奶油的味道，应该是卖光了，woz觉得有点可惜，他还蛮中意那家面包店的，只要庄吾回家回的早，他就会顺手买一个奶油面包。希望明天能买到吧，woz拨开书对封脊，又合上，发出了轻微的吧嗒的声音。

庄吾停在了拐角处。woz从善如流的保持着距离停下了，庄吾的影子落在了woz的鞋上，如果影子也有重量的话，也许就能碰触到庄吾此刻的温度了。woz顺着影子一寸寸的抬起目光，庄吾的裤子比以前多露出了1cm的小腿，确实这个时间段庄吾稍稍长高了一些。庄吾的眼睛里沉着些许笑意，像是想到了什么令人高兴的事情，但又不足以勾动嘴角。

“结束之前，我想先去一个地方。woz会陪我去吗？”逆着光，庄吾的棕发洋溢着丝丝暖意，再能看清的只有庄吾的透亮又深沉的瞳孔。庄吾没等woz回复，便转向了和家完全相反的路口。

“我当然会陪您去的，我的魔王陛下。”woz在心里说道，默默地紧随庄吾的步伐，踏上了一条完全没走过的路上。

woz随庄吾上了一辆有些空荡的开往市区外的电车，woz没有理由拒绝庄吾邀请他同坐的要求。woz在命令和要求之间，选择了要求这个词。woz双手抓着书，目不斜视的盯着车正前方的玻璃，这辆车的终点站是这里有些年头却一直很受欢迎的游乐场。车程有些长，庄吾经不住一天的疲惫和电车有节奏对摇摆幅度，缓缓的闭上眼，倚在woz的肩膀上。woz是不会推开庄吾的，在确认庄吾的呼吸声变得缓慢而绵长时，woz松了一口气，庄吾曾经有装睡的“劣迹”，明明没睡着，却若无其事的弯着眼睛靠过来。以前是不想应付少年人的心思，而现在是无法应对，更无法琢磨出魔王的想法。从庄吾身上传来独属于少年人的热量，炙热到让人想要逃避。woz稍稍偏过头，下巴碰触到庄吾的头发。woz的手修长，指节分明，在迟暮的阳光下，一半在阴影中，另一半仿佛和光融为一体，仿佛下一秒就会消失。woz的手指毫无节奏地轻轻敲打书的边缘处，越来越急促，最后一下重重的按在边缘，然后缓缓地从阴影处抬起手腕，捻起庄吾对一小簇额发发尾，只将将碰到了发丝，woz马上松开手指，一根头发滑落，woz手指向内转了几度，然而棕发很快消失在阳光中，woz什么都没有抓住。woz叹了一口气，庄吾的微微睫毛抖了几下。

游乐场工作日的人并不多，庄吾和woz到的时候，刚好赶上游乐场的灯光接连不断的亮起来。庄吾漫无目的地在游乐场闲逛起来。庄吾微微翘起嘴角，五光十色的光流连在他的瞳孔里，不知不觉连脚步也变得轻快起来。woz不禁也淡淡的勾起一个弧度。  
“我啊……好久没来这里了，小时候爸爸和妈妈经常带我来。”庄吾买了两个甜筒，递给了woz一个，“味道好像和以前没什么变化，我以前很喜欢这里。”  
“以前？”woz尝了一口甜筒，味道甜腻的过头，口感很是一般，但是因为在这里，这个甜筒变得无法替代。  
“嗯。叔公对我很好，总是顾忌我的感受，但就是因为太顾忌了，”庄吾眨了眨眼睛，目光越过woz看向远处，“后来，就渐渐不来这里了。但是，我很喜欢这。很喜欢。”  
口腔里还未消逝的甜味突然多了几分涩，woz归咎为游乐场贩卖劣质冰淇淋。woz想问他自己和庄吾后悔吗，但就算后悔这就是他们二人的不可更改的宿命。他和庄吾就像站在莫乌斯比环上，就算看起来是站在两个对立面上，到最后终会在命运的节点上向“魔王”献上腰带。  
“喜欢的话，可以和geiz和月读来。”  
“毕业之后，应该会一起来吧。”庄吾收回视线，眼底终于荡起了亮光。“但是，今天我想和woz一起。趁我还没忘记。”  
woz眼角低垂，长长的睫毛遮住了他的眼睛。  
“遵命，我的魔王陛下。”  
“woz想坐旋转木马吗？”  
庄吾指着游乐园里灯光最多的游乐设施，像是黑夜里的星光，不停沉浮在一片梦幻中。woz摇摇头，庄吾咬了咬嘴唇，拉起woz的手，向旋转木马移动。  
“可是我想坐。”  
woz盯着庄吾牵着自己的手，庄吾急切的向目的地转移，留给woz一个背影。晚上的人似乎变得多起来，如果和庄吾走散了就不好了，woz握紧了庄吾的手，庄吾稍稍偏头看了一眼，催促着woz走快点。辅佐官到了魔王的指令，加快了步伐，追上了魔王，带着魔王穿梭在人流中，两个人的衣摆飞扬在风中。在黑暗和自以为能隐藏的地方，往往更容易滋生和坦露欲望。难以自制的，想要握地更紧一些，靠的更近一些。旋转木马的灯光很亮，很耀眼，woz止步了，他目送着庄吾排队坐上了一批装饰华丽的马，很适合当魔王的坐骑。随着音乐响起来，木马缓慢的转动了，woz不知道乐曲的名字，大概是这个时代小孩子喜欢的音乐，三拍的圆舞曲很适合吱吱呀呀旋转的梦。woz看着他的魔王，始终保持着平行的距离，和他的魔王一起行进。他看不清炫目的流光，却能清楚的看到庄吾瞳孔中的自己；他听不清人群的悲喜，却能听到庄吾的呼吸声；他闻不到游乐场甜腻的气息，却能嗅到庄吾发尾的香甜。他的的悲喜，他的情绪早就不知不觉系于眼前的少年人，他的眼中，他的世界，只有常磐庄吾一个人。

“为什么不试试呢？”独属于少年的执拗，不合时宜的不出所料的横在了两个之间。  
“对于不合适的东西，我不想尝试。”  
“你没试过，为什么会知道不合适。”  
庄吾握着游乐场的栏杆，身体向后仰，晚风将他的外衣吹的呼呼作响。而沃兹的围巾丝毫不受影响，垂在衣服上。

“今天的营业时间马上就要结束……”游乐场将要歇业的广播声响起。  
“回去吧，我的魔王陛下。”  
庄吾松开栏杆，转身的时候，手背擦过woz的指尖。woz抓住庄吾的手腕。  
“我带您回去。”

庄吾闭上眼，再睁开的时候已经站在朝九晚五堂的门口。叔公房间的灯关着，应该已经睡了。woz想要松开庄吾，却被庄吾反手握住。朝九晚五堂几乎没有什么变化，也不该有什么woz不知道的变化。这里也本该如此安静，安静到两个人的呼吸声和心跳声交织在一起，都听得清清楚楚。

“明天，我就会再次忘记你了。”庄吾换上睡衣，钻进了被窝里，平静的陈述着即将发生的既定的事实。  
“但我不会忘记您。”woz关上庄吾房间里的窗。  
庄吾会一次次忘记自己，又会一次次想起自己。他们所发生的一切，是庄吾珍贵的，不愿忘记又不愿想起的记忆。庄吾，是一个“平凡”的高中生，若庄吾想要如此，那便如此。而他，注定无法融入到常磐庄吾平凡的人生中。他是时间的守望者，是魔王记忆的承载者。  
“晚安，我的魔王陛下。”woz放下一盒白天买的点心，“明天就是赏味期的最后一天。”  
“赏味期只有一天吗？”庄吾认真的确认起赏味期。  
“是，只有一天。”  
woz退出了庄吾的房间，倚在门上。偏过头，垂着眼，最终长长的叹了一口气。  
“我会一直注视您，就像今晚。”woz眼前浮现出灯火之中庄吾的模样，而庄吾是笑着的。  
等了许久，没有任何回应。woz低下头，自嘲的笑了笑。整理好衣摆，准备回到他的观察区。  
“可是我不喜欢。”  
woz的刚迈出的腿停顿了一下，旋即像什么都没发生过一样，消失在朝九晚五堂。

庄吾喜欢的，不喜欢的。woz讨厌的，不讨厌的。占据着，撕扯着woz的身体。woz就像是游乐场那只过于甜腻的冰淇淋，被美化在庄吾的感情和记忆里，而woz一直在意的是，那只冰淇淋是否完美，却始终没有明白，庄吾喜欢就是赏味期本身。

明白，懂得。  
逃避，迟疑。

一直，一直都只有他一个人。

平凡的高中生，常磐庄吾开始了他新的一天。桌子上放了一盒不知道哪里来的点心，庄吾看了看赏味期，决定拿到学校和朋友一起吃。庄吾匆匆忙忙洗漱好，拿着点心冲下楼。一个穿着怪异却俊美异常的人站在客厅里，那个人手里拿着一本书，听到声响，目光转了过来，那个人的眼睛像是夜晚的星河，一时间两个人注视着彼此相顾无言。庄吾意识到自己的失态，不好意思的挠了挠头发。而那个人向庄吾微微欠身。  
“我叫woz，新来的租客。”  
“吃点心吗？”庄吾手慢脚乱的从书包里掏出那盒点心，“今天是最后一天赏味期了，不是，他只有一天赏味期。”  
“没关系。莫乌比斯环的赏味期是永远。”woz接过庄吾递过来的点心，“还有你再不走就要迟到了，庄吾。”  
庄吾这才发现屋子里所以的表都在明晃晃的告诉自己，快要来不及了。  
“那个……晚上见！”  
woz目送庄吾推着自行车冲出路口。  
“对您来说是晚上见，我的魔王陛下。”  
辅佐官拿着《新逢魔降临录》，开始了他崭新的一天。  
只要不斩断，莫乌比斯环便是永远的圆环。开始是结束，结束也是开始。


End file.
